Frostbitten
by 0Queen Grace0
Summary: Read the story to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I heard a knock on my door while i was putting my hair into a bun for the ball we have tonight for Mother and Father's anniversary. " Come in." I say. Ana runs in and slides next to me on my bench " What should i do with my hair? Bun?... no. Side braid? No thats Princess Emma's look.-" I stop her from speaking " Let me do it. I'll do something _original_ _._ " I make a platt braid in the front, going into the back into a bun. I put a ribbon around the bun for the final touch. " Here." i say while turning her to face the mirror. Ana jaw dropped and smiled." Wow, Elsa. I love it." " So you like it?" I ask " Did you not hear me?" Ana said "I LOVE it." I smiled and walked over to my dress. Tonight I am wearing my same coronation dress and Ana is wearing her birthday dress. I walked behind the curtains on my room and changed. When i came out of the curtains Ana was already changed. I grabbed my gloves as we walked out of my room together to the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walk to the gate with Anna by my side. "Queen Elsa , Princess Anna. Are you ready to open the gates?" The gatekeeper says. I give a glance at Anna then look back at the gatekeeper. " I give permission to open these gates. Now." I speak loudly. The gates slowly open to a flood of people in the courtyard. I walk out of the castle feeling confident. I allow everyone to come into the castle. I wait at the end of the pier so i greet people while they come in. 20 minutes passed by and everyone inside except for this gentlemen at the lake. I walk down to the lake and sit next to him. " Beautiful day isnt it?" I say. He looks at me with his sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Elsa." I say "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He says shaking my hand. "So are you going to join the party?" I ask. " I don't know. I think i'll just stay out here."

" Can i stay?"

"Um.. Of course." He grins at me. I grin back.

"So is there anything special about you?" He asks

" Um… Nope. Im just the queen of Arendelle."

He stands up. " Oh my. The queen? Im so sorry." He says and bows. "No please. Its not a big deal." I say as i stood up. He looks at me with his blue eyes again. Jack has grey hair and had a blue hoodie while holding a staff. We kept talking for a long time until i decided to get to the ball. "..so can i see you again?" he asks shyly. " Of course anytime! Im not going anywhere." I say " Nice meeting you Frost." I say as i walk away. As i walk away i know he still is looking at me with a grin. Jack was one of the first men that made my heart feel something, something special.

Chapter 3:

" Hey! Where were you?" says Kristoff as i walk in. "Just talking to someone." i say as i walk off to my bedroom. I just realized that i've been talking to jack for 2 hours so now the party's over. I get changed into sweats and brush my hair. Ana knocks quietly. "Come in" Ana walks in and sits on my bed. " I heard you met someone." Says Ana. " Yah. He's great." I say.

"He?"

"Yea HE"

" Whats his name?"

" Jack. Jack Frost."

" He sounds cute."

" Ana…."

" What? Just saying…. Are you guys going to see each other again?"

" It depends if he meant what he said."

"What did he say?"

" He asked if he could come and see me again and i said of course."

" Oh so we might be expecting him?"

"Yes. Maybe."

Ana walks out of my room with a grin on her face.

After Ana and Kristoff went to bed I stayed up a little while in my bed reading. I leave my doors that open to my balcony open for air. I'm sitting in bed trying to read but I cant stop thinking about Jack. His grey hair, blue eye, staff, everything. Suddenly I felt a really cold breeze that came through my balcony doors. I didn't close them because the heater turned on. A few seconds later i heard a cough out on the balcony. " What was that?" I whisper to myself. I slowly get up and sit on the side of my bed. I heard someone take a deep breath. I slowly walked to the balcony and opened the doors and bit more. I saw standing there Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

" Jack?" I say. He turns around and says "Um… Hey elsa."

"H..H..How did you get up here?"

" I dont really know?"  
" So what are you doing here?"

" Um….. I missed my ship and i have no where to stay so im planning to sleep on the northwestern mountain."

" Oh! Is there a cabin up there?"

" Nope. Just me and a sheet of snow."

I look at him like he's crazy.

"What?" he says while laughing

" You can't sleep in the cold snow. Who knows what can happen to you? Frostbites, attacked by wolves or-"

"Why do you care?"

He turns and looks at me with a grin. I don't speak but i feel my face getting hotter by the second. He walks toward me and says " Don't worry about me. Im sure ill be fine." and puts his very cold hands on my cheeks so they cool down. He walks to the end of the balcony. He almost jumps off but i stop him.

" Stay. Please. I can't let you go up that mountain and sleep there in the cold."

"Im sure ill be fine."

" No you wont. Stay here. Queens commands."

He follows me into my bedroom and i set up a blanket and a pillow on my small couch. " You can sleep in my bed and i can sleep on the couch." I say.

" No. I can't let you sleep on the couch." He says.

" Why?"

" I dont know i just thought that if you're the queen you should sleep in comfort."

" Um….thats never the case."

" Oh. Okay."

" Good night."

" Good night."

He stops before he goes into bed and stares at me and smiles. I turn around so i don't look at him. After 30 minutes i finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and my bed is made and jack is gone. I got changed and brushed my hair. I went to the dining room and got breakfast. I see at the table Jack, Anna, and Kristoff. They see me walk in. " Hey Elsa. Is this the Jack you were talking about ?" I pause for a minute to give Ana a glare. " Yes. He didn't have anywhere to stay last night so i let him sleep here." I sat down and Ana and Kristoff pretending i wasn't there while Jack and I pretended like Ana and Kristoff wasn't there.

After a while of talking, Jack and I went up to my room. " So I see you met my Sister and her Boyfriend."

" Um Yea. I Actually was trying to find the bathroom in this behemoth castle and Anna stared at me and i told her who i was and she grabbed my hand and sat me down at the table."

I giggled

"Yea she's like that." I say while rolling my eyes. I grab my brush and start brushing my hair. " If you want we can wash your clothes."

" I dont have any clothes to wear while they are washing."

" You can borrow one of my Father's hoodies and pants. And that's the Queen's order. Come on follow me. " He followed me to the guest bedroom where we kept all of Father's clothes and furniture.

" Here." I say as hand him a hoodie and a pair of pants.

" Thanks." He says while walking to the bathroom to change.

He comes out with his clothes folded up and wearing Father's clothes. He hands them to me and I hand them to Ana. She likes washing clothes. "So, What do you want to do today?" He asks. " Well I would like to take you somewhere." I say.

" Where?"

" Up the northwestern mountain."

" Okay.. but whats up there?"

" You'll see."

I take his hand and pull him toward my door and we start our journey up the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We are halfway up the mountain and I'm planning to show Jack my powers. No one knows about my powers except for the people who were stuck in arendelle while I had a freak attack. " Jack please tell me you won't freak out" I stand in front of him and say. "I Can't make any promises." He tells me. I take a deep breath and take my gloves off. I slowly make a snowball and give it to jack in his hand. " Is that what you can do-" I form a snowball with my powers. His jaw dropped in awe. I drop the snowball and build a snowman with one flick of my hand. " Are you ready?"

" Um I -"

The ground starts shaking and a ice floor comes rising up to the sky. I make the ice stop moving and I stomp in the middle of it to make a snowflake. I wave my hand to jack so he can come closer. He walks toward me and with my powers i put his other clothes that are clean on him. I stop and he just stares at me. "so…" I say. He starts moving backyards. " I gotta go." He says picking up his staff. " Woah whats the matter?" I say stopping. " Nothing, Look i have to go a don't expect me to come back." He says. He takes off before i even say goodbye. I get this feeling inside of me that that hurts. The air gets thicker. The wind get faster. Snow starts falling. I drop down to the ground and start crying. I tears start freezing in the middle of my face. I finally get a hold of myself and control the storm. I get home and go in my bedroom and lock my door. everything starts freezing in my room. The walls. The window. My bed. I felt like dieing, hiding, Giving up. I was right. I cant do this. I will never find love to cure this. I guess this time i need to shut everybody out. Because i have been… Frostbitten.


End file.
